


Alphabet Boy

by nomsie500



Series: Patty is a Cry Baby [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Kid!Patton, Logan doesn't like it, Patton Angst, Patton trying his best, Song fic, he's a jerk about Patton helping, he's a possessive jerk, he's trying to be helpful, kid!Logan, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomsie500/pseuds/nomsie500
Summary: Patty got to do something he never gets to do, help Thomas with his school work! He's really proud of himself, but what will Logie think?Logan and Patton are 5 years old.





	Alphabet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this story belongs to a series of oneshots that are inspired by the album Cry Baby by Melanie Martinez. This specific oneshot is inspired by the song Alphabet Boy. This series is Patton centric and follows the Sides as they grow up with Thomas. If you know anything about Melanie Martinez's Cry Baby album, then you can guess that this series will be full of angst. This is not going to paint the Sides in a favorable light, they're all going to do things that aren't nice and they're going to be mean to Patton specifically. It'll be a fun ride. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!!

_You won the spelling bee now_  
_But are you smarter than me now?_  
_You're the prince of the playground_  
_Little alphabet boy_

Patty was feeling pretty proud of himself. He helped Thomas do his math worksheet today and when his dad checked it over, he got it all right! Usually Logie helped Thomas with all his school stuff, but Logie disappeared a couple hours ago and Patty couldn’t find him. Thomas needed to do his math worksheet, so Patty had to help him.

 

Patty decided to put the math worksheet on the fridge next to all the drawings that Ro-Ro helped Thomas do. Patty never got to do things with Thomas that were fridge worthy, so he was so happy that he finally got to put something on there. Just like Ro-Ro did with all of Thomas’s drawings, Patty signed his name next to Thomas’s so the other Sides would know who helped their Host.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It was a while later and Patty was trying to decide what they all should have for dinner that night. He thought he should just recreate what Thomas’s mom was making, so he got to work on that. Every time he would go to the fridge, he’d see the math worksheet and a huge grin would spread across his face. He was so proud of himself, nothing could bring his mood down.

 

Logie came downstairs asking about dinner. Patty explained what he was making and Logie nodded. Patty went to get something out of the fridge when he saw what he did that day. He turned back to Logie and started to bounce excitedly.

 

“Guess what, Logie?” Patty said, coming to stand next to his friend.

 

“My name is Logan, you know this,” Logie replied.

 

“Yeah, I know, but guess what I did today?” Patty asked, not bothered by the correction.

 

“Whatever frivolous thing you usually do?” Logie said, looking unimpressed.

 

“It wasn’t frivylis, Logie! I helped Thomas with his math and he got it all right! Look, I put it on the fridge!” Patty said, bringing the sheet over to Logie.

 

Logan looked at it. He was so surprised. He didn’t know Patton could do anything like this. Patton was in charge of Thomas’s emotions as far as he knew, he didn’t know emotions were capable of logical thought. Patton could take his job. Logan was supposed to help Thomas with all the stuff he was learning. Patton shouldn’t be able to help Thomas in that way.

 

“How did you do this?” Logie asked, his hands shaking as he held the paper.

 

“Well, I know that Thomas does his addition by counting his fingers, so I helped him count! I know my numbers, so I could do that. It was super easy, Logie! And then he got it all right and that made me happy because I don’t get to help him with anything like that. I put it on the fridge so you and Ro-Ro could see!” Patty explained.

 

Logie’s hands continued to shake and he started to pull at the paper. Patty could see that he was mad, but why was he mad? He helped Thomas while Logie was away, wasn’t that a good thing?

 

“Do you like it?” Patty asked quietly. He knew Logie didn’t like it, but he wanted to ask anyway.

 

“This is my job, Patton. Why did you do my job?” Logie replied.

 

“I didn’t know where you were and-”

 

“You can’t just take people’s jobs, Patton! How would you like it if I started doing your emotion jobs? You wouldn’t, I can tell you that right now!” Logie shouted, balling up Thomas’s math worksheet.

 

Patty nodded, tears springing to his eyes. “I’m sorry, Logie. I just wanted to help.”

 

“Yeah? Well, I don’t want your help,” Logie said as he threw the worksheet at Patty.

 

“Don’t ever do this again.”

 

Logie turned and left the room. Patty stared at the doorway for a moment before he burst into tears. He picked up the worksheet and began to flatten it out. He looked at it for a while, watching as his tears splashed onto the paper and started smudging the answers Thomas had written.

 

Patty balled up the worksheet again and threw it into the trash with a yell. He burst into tears again and curled himself into a ball.

 

“I just wanted to help. I can do big boy kindergarten work too.”


End file.
